horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
THICK N**GAS AND ANIME T**DIES
Thick N**gas and Anime T**dies (styled in all caps) is a single by DBangz released on July 19, 2017. The song became popular due to its controversial lyrics about porn and hentai. Lyrics "Hello?" (CashMoneyAP) "Yes, you've reached Thick N***as Incorporated, how may I direct your call?" "I need me a thick n***a, but no homo though, 'cause that's that gay s**t N***a, as long as I say no homo, it's not gay right?" "Absolutely right, sir!" (Ooh, BatGang on the track b****) Anime b*****s, I look at her t****es Then I take her home and we count up these fifties I come to your city, I sneak in yo' chimney I tickle her kidney and then I watch Disney I love me some hentai, I go on Xvideos B****, I'm DBangz, stick my d*** in your Cheerios B****, I'm DBangz, I might f*** my computer I whip out my d***, then pull up on my shooter I tickle your booty and then I get neutered I know I'm a loser, I tickle your tumor I find me a b**** that got no sense of humor It's Lil Cumstain, I'm the booty consumer I take off her shoe and then do the maneuver And if she act tough, I might whip out the luber You know I'm with Kia, I go to IKEA She soft like a cheetah, she from Costa Rica Hey, lil' mama, come through, get respected She take off her shoe, I take out my erection I suck on her middle toe, don't use protection Can’t call me "Papi", I teach her a lesson I only eat ***, it's a p**** oppression You swear that she loyal, your b**** in my mentions I whip out my d***, paint her face like Picasso I suck on her toes, then I'm out like El Chapo I look at her booty hole, eat it like tacos I respect on women, she better not swallow She touch on my c***pit, I put it on auto "Suck toes and eat ***!," that's the DBongo motto I cuff me a Kia, then write her a song She take off her shoe and I take off that thong I whip out my d***, she said, "Baby, what's wrong?" "Girl, nothing, I'm bout to smash like I'm King Kong" "Papi go harder," I nutted a while back B****, I'm DBangz, I ball hard like the Wildcats She talking bout Troy, she take out her toy 'Cause my d*** was too small for her to enjoy I meet with the mom, yeah, Kia so bomb I whip out my weenie on P***Hub.com Swag, swag, swag Why It Sucks # The lyrics are filled with explicit detail on how DBangz wants to engage in sexual intercourse with an anime girl. # The title is laughable. And not in the "haha now that's genuinely funny!" kind of way. # DBangz curses a lot to give sailors a run for their money. # The cover looks like something a Flex Entertainment artist would make. ## Speaking of the cover art, why is Lil Pump on it? # The music video doesn't make sense, nor does it fit something regarding sex with an anime girl. # Product placement for Xvideos, Disney, Ikea, PornHub, King Kong, Cheerios (of all product placements for a song like this?), and Wildcats. There's also Fruity Pebbles, Chips Ahoy, and Coca Cola in the music video. Redeeming Qualities # The beat is great and really happy sounding, too bad the lyrics are not. # Depending on your taste in humor, the song can be hilarious. Music Video Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Song with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Comedy Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with bad album covers